Keepers of Balance
by epic insanity666
Summary: champions have been chosen, from worlds unknown, all working together as one to protect a world from unbalance, a virus, a conduit, spirits of the dead, all chosen for a higher purpose. contains Infamous SS/Bleach/Prototype and maybe more, enjoy pairings Korra/Delsin
1. Chapter 1

Redemption

 **Behold my newest instalment to Fanfiction, this will be a multicrossover, with games, anime, and maybe more, enjoy.**

 _Earth. Fire. Air. Water. When I was a boy, my father, Avatar Aang, told me the story of how he and his friends heroically ended the Hundred Year War. Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations, a society where benders and non-benders from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. They named the capital of this great land Republic City. Avatar Aang accomplished many remarkable things in his life, but sadly, his time in this world came to an end. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew._

The city streets of Republic city was in chaos, with the people already evacuating the city streets, after the first earth tremor, which was followed by three more, another cause of destruction.

A man lay unconscious beneath wooden debris, he wore a button-up white shirt with two buttons undone, a plain grey hoodie with a black leather jacket with a red tribal marking on the back hidden beneath the concrete, he wore plain blue jeans with black shoes, pale veins seen beneath his pale skin which was slowly regaining color, a miracle seeing this happening, but within his mind, a greater force was in the works.

Mindscape

" **Alex J. Mercer, Terrorist, monster, the second of his now claimed food chain, wishing for a chance of redemption….** " A voice spoke with a flash blinding the world before it showed the same man on his knee's before an african-american, his arms in the form of razor sharp, elongated claws, a glare aimed towards the hooded man with a scowl.

"Any last words, Mother fucker!?" the man growled out with the man swaying weakly, a small smile gracing his pained face, looking up to show guilt.

"I always wondered if this would happen, but to have it end here, I guess I was blinded by ignorance, James Heller, when you see my sister, tell her I'm sorry, for not being a good enough brother, and take care of your little girl as well, keep her away from the hatred humans have, leave no one of Blackwatch or Gentek alive, give them hell for me" the man said with a smile, closing his eyes before the vision vanished back to the dark void, showing the man in a kneeling position, his eyes empty of emotion before they focused, making him blink before he grunted in pain as memories flooded into his mind, making him growl in frustration before his mind went calm, with his eyes staring to a bright aura of light, a look of confusion gracing his face as he stood up, attempting to reach out before stopping himself.

"Why am I here?" Alex Mercer questioned while looking at his dark surroundings, with his heat vision active in vain, turning around instantly at hearing a womans giggle, making his arm turn into the Blade, only to make him hesitantly look down before his arm relaxed to its human state.

" **I have answered your inner needs, to have a second chance to redeem yourself of sins, I shall grant you this want, but I want you to help me in a way** " the aura of light spoke with a light tone underneath.

"What can I do to help?" Alex questioned with resolve, a more caring look moving to his features.

" **A world of elements is about to be tipped of balance, the keeper of the balance, the Avatar, will need assistance from both life and death, you and a selected few will be my avatars of balance, do you accept?** " the aura said with Alex nodding

"I accept" Alex said before his mind became blank, his eyes slowly closing as his body slowly leaned forward where the ground cracked with light, shattering at the touch while showing open sky, with a steampunk styled city below, showing Alex glowing a gold color, followed by three more crashing down, with a large shockwave following.

Hours later

"I can't believe this is happening, This can't be happening, I was so close to shutting them down damn it, what will happen to Fetch, Eugene-"

"Calm down kid, I'm sure they're fine, just relax and wait until this guy wakes up"

"How can you be so calm when those Zeppelin's are slowly drifting towards us!"

"Quiet you two, we have been chosen by a higher spirit to help in restoring order to this world, we wait for him to regain consciousness"

"Ulquiorra's right, we wait for him to wake up, than we find somewhere to hide until further notice, we wait" the calmer, yet lazy voice spoke with slight irritation, which was the perfect moment for Alex's eyes to open, making him gasp for air before throwing the debris off of him, looking around frantically to see a man wearing a red beanie, A white hoodie with a red flannel shirt with blue Jeans and Converse sneakers, A white spray paint styled bird on the back of his Denim vest, his hands held out front.

"Whoa, whoa, easy now, we are all in the same situation if you remember anything" The man said with Alex turning to see a man with blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown unkempt hair, he wore a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist while wearing white gloves, the remains of a white demonic masks jaw hanging around his neck with a black hole under his necklace, a lazy look in his demeanor, making Alex stand up straight while a much more paler man stood out, his eyes empty of emotion.

"Where am i?" Alex questioned with grunt, clearing his throat with a cough, messaging his throat.

"I'm as confused as you are pal" the denim wearing guy flinching as a girl threw a piece of wood at him, which Alex noted wore really revealing clothing.

"Are you aware of your clothing?" Alex questioned with the girl glaring at him.

"He is right, for someone your age, you would stick out like a star at night" the pale gentlemen said with the girl turning to him.

"Since when do you care what I wear?"

"Since my new reason to live was shown, I managed to sneak a set of clothing away from the market like area, found you a set of what they call, earth bender clothes, I retrieved cloaks for the two of you, for now we live hidden among the populace, listening for this Avatar, the one who brought us here mentioned to me that the Avatar was well known, once we hear a whisper, we move to assist he or she in any way" the one known as Ulquiorra spoke after throwing the clothing to the three people, followed by him turning to the zeppelins, an empty stare to the two old airships before he and the lazy guy began walking to cover, making Alex look at the clothing before focusing, feeling his body ripple with his body making a cloak, making the girl awe before she and the two ran after Ulquiorra and the man.

"Name's Delsin, you?"

"Alex, Alex Mercer"

The next morning

To say Alex was surprised when he woke up, in a make shift bed with the girl, Lilynette was her name that the lazy guy, Coyote Starrk, and Ulquiorra Cifer, both know each other even before this happened, which made Alex more focused while Delsin was listening to an old radio, much to his chagrin after continuously listening every channel, learning there were four continents to search, while they discovered they were in a city Named Republic City, founded by the Fire Lord Zuko and the passed Avatar Aang, so that scratched him being in trouble, so they were looking for his successor, which was harder than it sounded.

"In latest news the group known as the triads have made yet another crushing display of power on small business owners, with the authorities having no choice but to release those arrested-"

"Okay, I give in, my boredom and need to do right is slowly driving me nuts" Delsin declared through the walls within the abandoned building, with Coyote snorting himself awake, leaving Alex with Lilynette snoring lightly onto his chest, making him frown before breaking his body down into tendrils, slithering out of Lilynette's grasp, reforming himself to normal with his eyes blinking the sleep away before quietly walking down the stairs, seeing Delsin staring at Ulquiorra in silence before the pale man spoke.

"If you get into any trouble, than forget about us going back for you" the man said with Delsin turning to the door, turning to see Alex walking after him.

"I'll go with you, I could use a bit of scenery" Alex said with Delsin shrugging, opening the door with Alex following.

Followed by the two making a scene from the rooftops, with Delsin moving in short distances in the form of smoke while Alex mercer dashed after him, coming to a stop overlooking what could be described as a warehouse, followed by Alex focusing before his heat vision activated, scanning the area before spotting to signatures inside.

"Two heat sig's inside" Alex said with Delsin turning to him with a frown.

"Are you a cyborg?" Delsin questioned with Alex pondering for an answer before standing up calmly.

"More like a viral hunter" Alex said calmly before vaulting over the rooftops wall, followed by Delsin dropping down beside him, seeing a Neon sign he held out his left hand, which made Alex speak.

"What are you a moth man?" Alex questioned with Delsin sighing before streams of bright electric yellow coursed into his hand, turning to Alex showing his eyes glowing a mixture of blue and yellow before resting onto a blue-purple mix, smirking happily as both his arms were engulfed in neon serpents circling before vanishing with his fists closed.

"More like power sponge" Delsin said before the two calmly approached the warehouse, with Alex's heat vision showing more signatures of heat, making him crack his neck with his body rippling into his armored form, making Delsin whistle.

"Damn, you eat protein for a living?"

"Sort of" Alex answered with hesitance before seeing Delsin running up the wall in human shaped lights, crouching down quietly while Alex stood calmly at the entrance, already knowing the plan Delsin had

"Wait out here for a surprise" the living virus said calmly, waiting few minutes before the door was pushed open slowly, making Alex cross his arms nonchalantly until he noticed it was Delsin who opened the door, a black eye gracing his healing face, beckoning Alex in to see men in various clothing held down by smoke pushing down, making him followed Delsin to a room where a man was tied down by a chain, a map of the city behind him on the wall.

"I don't care who you two are but I will hunt you down and make you PAY!" the man yelled in anger before Alex grasped his throat, slamming his face into the map.

"Which one are we at?" Alex questioned with an angry voice, followed by the man whimpering.

"We're at the one to the south!" the man cried out with Alex pulling him away before slamming him again hard, enough to knock him out.

"Alright, so, here's the plan, you head to the one near the docks, I'll head to the one near the edge of the city" Alex said while gesturing to the locations, taking a copy of the cities map with him, turning to see Delsin on the move.

"Don't be rash!" Alex yelled from below, getting a salute from Delsin before Dashing off in bright colors, leaving Alex alone before he leaped to the building's roof.

Near the docks, the sun was just rising, with Delsin walking down the street with a proud smile, it took merely four minutes to take down the street, examining the stalls in happy silence, not noticing a white Bear like dog sitting down, making him turn before stopping in mid step, approaching the dog carefully before it sniffed his direction, making him hold his fist out for the canine creature to sniff his scent, allowing him to pet it before a girl cleared her throat, making him turn at attention.

"Can I help you?" the woman questioned with Delsin basking in her figure.

Her eyes were a bright Cyan color, standing out within her dark skin color, her hair was long and kept in a ponytail, her hourglass figure adorned the modern water tribe clothing, followed by her arms wearing cloth bracers, which was shown by the girl clicking her fingers.

"Eyes up here pal"

"Huh, sorry" Delsin said with a blush.

"Can I help you?" the girl repeated with a smile, though a hint of annoyance.

"I'm just checking out the surroundings until I noticed this, big, little guy" Delsin said while turning to the Half polar bear dog creature.

"Her names Naga, my pet polar-bear-dog" the girl said with Delsin petting the mutant dogs head again, making it enjoy the sensation with the girl wide eyed in surprise.

"She seems to like you for a first" the girl said with Delsin chuckling.

"What can I say, Animals seem to love me, just not the carnivorous ones, bad breath" Delsin said with the girl giggling, making Delsin smile before seeing an old fashioned automobile driving down the street, stopping at a phonograph store, making the girl follow his gaze with a frown, followed by Delsin noticing the civilians fleeing, making Delsin turn back to see the girl approaching three men harassing the shop owner, making him sigh in annoyance, seeing a small fire on an oven he held his right hand out towards it, followed by the smoke seeping into his hand, allowing him to follow the girl with his chain bracelet glowing.

"-You're in triple triad territory and we're about to put you to the hospital" the leader said with Delsin standing on the sidelines, smoke floating off his pocketed hands

"You're the ones that are gonna need a hospital, and for your sake, I hope there's one nearby" the girl said while punching her open hand.

"Just who do you think you are?'

"Why don't you find out" the girl said with Delsin acting on instinct, sent a Sulfur Headshot to the leader, who fell to the ground in one go, making the three turn to see Delsin's outstretched hand smoking, a playful smirk present.

"Thought I'd even the odds" Delsin said before he used a smoke dash to appear between the two, slamming both heads together with a proud smile, making the girl lift up both hands with a slow clap.

"Impressive"

"I aim to please, especially, for one so beautiful" Delsin said before picking a flower from a pot of plants, smoke dashing to the girls side, holding the flower out for her.

"Aren't your cliché?"

"I get that a lot" Delsin said before being sent into the sky by a square earth block, righting his fall with his smoke thrusters, dropping to his feet after the girl sent the bulky guy in the air, followed by the other guy, skinny, he was easily taken down by head butt, after the girl blocked a torrent of fire by diverting it.

"Am I awesome or what?" the girl questioned with Delsin approaching the stall owner.

"Are you alright?" Delsin questioned with his hand out, helping the owner carefully.

"I don't know why others say your benders are repressing us, but you two seem alright" the owner said with Delsin shaking the man's hand, turning to the girl

"What bender are you, that didn't look like air bending"

"I'll tell if you give a name" Delsin said with a smirk, making the girl blush while fixing her hair.

"Korra, the new Avatar" the girl said with Delsin standing still in surprise, though inwardly he was thinking

'HOLY SHIT THAT WAS EASY!'

 **I forgot to mention I own nothing but my ideas**


	2. Chapter 2

Confrontation…. And more

Delsin stood in surprise, awe, and mostly annoyance and gratefulness, seeming his search for the Avatar took only a casual stroll in the streets, which was now awkward with the girl now named Korra standing there with her arms crossed, sighing in annoyance.

'At least he isn't staring at my chest' Korra thought before Delsin snapped out of his surprise, grabbing both her arms to her shock.

"Avatar Korra, this may sound like bullshit but a spirit has sent me and others here to aid you in keeping balance to this world an-"

"Whoa, buddy, hands off" Korra said with Delsin pulling his arms back with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, just it's really stupid that one random stroll for me just happen to lead me to my first successful damage free mission, the guys will be just as surprised as- is that an airship?" Delsin questioned with a cheer up ward, his happy feeling vanishing with a look of worry as four men dropped down by metal wires.

"Cool metal benders" Korra said in amazement, making Delsin gulp.

"They don't look too happy" Delsin said

"We caught the bad guy's for you" Korra said while rapping her arm around Delsin's shoulders, blushing slightly.

"Arrest them" the leader of the police force ordered with the metal benders constricting the three criminals, leaving Delsin and Korra to the side until the leader approached.

"You're both under arrest too" this got a gasp from Korra, leaving Delsin calm with his fists clenched.

"What do you mean we're under arrest, they were harassing the shop owner" Korra said with the shop owner nodding in agreement, a grateful smile as he approached.

"It's true officer, the young man and lady here helped an old man in need" Mr. chung said with the officer turning to him before sighing.

"Very well, I won't press charges but still you'll have to come with us for questioning" the man said with Delsin relaxing, Korra though was worried.

"What about my pet Naga?" Korra questioned with the man looking over her shoulder to see Naga eating fresh meat, turning her head innocently.

"We'll carry her to HQ, for now, follow me" the man said with Korra hesitantly following after calling for Naga, standing in wait before Naga was constricted by metal wires, softly lifted up to the air ship with Korra and Delsin walking behind the officer.

An hour later.

"Follow the man you said, we won't be chained you said, well look what you got us into Delsin" Korra said with annoyance, with Delsin head down on the desk beside Korra, a headache coming to with Korra not helping, it was when he sighed did he smoke dash to freedom, rubbing his wrists annoyingly with Korra looking at her own cuffed hands before pouting, making Delsin chuckle before sitting back down beside her, fixing her hair by brushing it out of her face, getting a thankful look with a smile.

"I have a scratch on my back if you want to help" Korra said with Delsin stifling a laugh with a snort.

"You flirt in dangerous situations?" Delsin questioned with a smirk, making Korra turn away with a blush, making Delsin smirk.

All fun and games however were ended with a woman entering the room, a look of authority which made Delsin remember Brooke Augustine, only this was probably a nicer one hopefully.

Sitting calmly in silence before speaking.

"Let's see, reports of animal damage in food products, assaulting three triad members, you two seem to be in here for minor problems, which I'd be happy to over look unless you both caused more trouble, but at the moment my reports have been noticed by Councilman Tenzin, you sir are free to go, you young lady, will wait in here" The woman said with Delsin free to leave, only for him to become more comfortable.

"I'm okay with staying" Delsin said with the woman narrowing her eyes.

"Why is that?"

"I'm the Avatar" Korra said nervously, seconds before the entrance to the room opened, showing a bald man with a beard.

"Nice goatee" Delsin said with a smile, making the probably named Tenzin look up in pride before remembering why he was here.

"Tenzin, sorry, I got a little side-tracked on my way to see you" Korra said with Delsin whistling casually in patience.

"Lin, you are looking radiant as usual" Tenzin said with the woman going straight to the point.

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in republic city?" Lin said with Tenzin leaning to the side to see Delsin reaction, only to raise an eyebrow at his calm state before turning his attention back to Lin.

"I thought you were supposed to move to the South Pole to train her?"

"My relocation has been delayed, the Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South pole immediately where she will stay put" Tenzin said with Delsin clenching his right fist, smoke radiating from it.

"But-"

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full charge for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages" Tenzin said before turning to Korra.

"She hasn't really caused major damage, just her animal companion" Delsin said calmly, making the two turn to him, with Tenzin speaking first.

"And who are you young man?" Tenzin questioned with Delsin smoke dashing to his side, bowing happily.

"Delsin Rowe, at your service councilman Tenzin" Delsin said with Tenzin raising both eyebrows at the display of bending, which was followed by Lin's shock.

"How di- you just- what bender are you?" Lin questioned with Delsin shrugging.

"Smoke, really helpful sometimes, now, if I'm mistaken, you're sending Korra to the South pole, why are you sending her there, isn't she needed here more than ever with all this equalist stuff happening?" Delsin said with Tenzin frowning.

"You must listen to radios too much to know this" Tenzin said with Delsin looking down in fear.

"You have no idea how long I had to listen for reports, especially when the Lazy guy did nothing but sleep and the living statue was getting his own info" Delsin said with Tenzin raising an eyebrow at the declarations.

"Who are these two individuals you speak of?"

"That is not my right to say, now, since I have no charges, I guess I can leave, and Korra-" Delsin said with Korra looking up.

"I hope we get to meet again, had a lot of fun, later" Delsin said before smoke dashing through the entrance doors, leaving the trio alone before Tenzin spoke.

'"Who is that young man, Korra?"

"I don't know, I just met him today when Naga let him pet her" Korra said with Tenzin frowning.

Later that night

Delsin had arrived at the night, exploring more of republic city, which was eventful with Delsin defending an Equalist speaker from an earth bender, which ended with him being thanked, which he waved goodbye to, thus ended with him arriving at the hideout, seeing Starrk sleeping beside Alex who sat cross-legged, not moving before he turned to see Ulquiorra stand too close for comfort.

"You are one creepy dude" Delsin said with a feint vein appearing on Ulquiorra's forehead.

"It is necessary, now did you find anything on your stroll in the city?" Ulquiorra said with Delsin smiling happily.

"Yes, it turns out I did, I met the Avatar" Delsin said with Ulquiorra, blinking in surprise.

"Where is the Avatar now?" Ulquiorra questioned with Delsin smiling, pointing out the building's window, making Ulquiorra follow his finger to see air Temple Island, making Ulquiorra stare before picking up an apple and throw it towards Starrk, who on reflex grabbed his nose after it hit, making him lean up.

"Damn it Lilynette!" Starrk said in annoyance before noticing his other half missing, making him look up to see Ulquiorra pointing to the window, turning back to the living statue with tired eyes.

"So, it's the island I suggested searching, why?"

"You were correct, the Avatar will be staying there for the rest of the year after tomorrow" Ulquiorra said before using a quick technique to pack up their clothes, confusing Delsin.

"Why are you packing now, we can get going tomorrow" Delsin said with Starrk nodding in agreement with his eyes already closed, followed by Delsin yawning while walking up the stairs, walking past a door to see Alex being a comfy pillow to a now older looking Lilynette, making Delsin cover his mouth to stifle a laugh, moving to the bed he took, kicking his shoes off before flopping down with loud snores present.

The next day

Delsin sat out front of the building with a pair of drum sticks beating on a make shift drum, playing a beat with many people giving him currency, which he thanked happily before he stood up at the sight of Starrk in earth bending clothing, a look of surprise present while Alex followed him, wearing his own clothing, followed by Ulquiorra, wearing fire nation clothing, turning to the door with a sigh.

"You either come with us, or we leave you" Ulquiorra said with an annoyed voice, walking down with Delsin turning to see what was wrong, holding his nose at the sight of a young adult girl wearing Earth nation clothing, a blush present while following.

"Let's get going before I decide to hurt someone" Lilynette growled before the group made haste, with Alex carrying the clothing, getting odd looks from the populace until Delsin was recognised by the Equilist speaker he defended, which man yelled out in greeting to Delsin, who turned with a wave while walking beside Lilynette, who sent a hateful glare to three teen boys who were checking her out, making Starrk glare also as she joined his side.

It was when they came to the docks did they come to a halt, with Ulquiorra studying the docks before using his Sonído, or *Sound step* if you look at it in English, appearing before a Ferry conductor, making the poor man have a fear attack before relaxing.

"I must apologize for the surprise, but I was wondering if you could aid my comrades and myself to Air Temple Island, it is of great urgency" Ulquiorra said with the man calming his heart before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't, the ferry's been closed down for today" the man said before he stared at Ulquiorra's empty stare, which made the man gulp before his collar was grabbed by Lilynette, an angry look present.

"You can either help us or we hijack a ferry, your choice"

The sudden cry of a ferries engine made Lilynette turn to see the man she held waiting nervously at the controls, making her turn her head to see her hand empty, followed by Alex nudging her playfully, making the Arrancar blush before following with Delsin jumping onto the roof, smiling happily.

An hour

Korra sat in silence in the kitchen, with Tenzin, his wife Pema, his daughters Jinora, Ikki and his son Meelo, all eating happily until the ground shook, followed by a loud scream before Alex fell through the roof, leaning up to hold his head before Lilynette crashed onto him, climbing off his awkwardly bent back before his stood up with his body returning to the right posture, flicking Lilynette in the head before he froze, slowly turning to the family before smiling awkwardly with a wave.

"Uh, We didn't mean to interrupt" Alex said before a Guard fell down beside him, bearing swirly eyes before falling unconscious.

"Alex!. Where are you!" a distant shout from outside caused Korra to perk up in recognition, jumping over Alex who ducked watched her in confusion as the girl opened the door, smiling as Delsin was tackled by Naga who licked him happily.

"Hey Naga, where's Korra?" Delsin laughed before Naga was lifted off of him by Ulquiorra, allowing Delsin to stand and pet the animal.

"Delsin!" Korra yelled excitedly with Delsin turning, smiling as Korra ran towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Korra questioned with Delsin shrugging before Tenzin ran out the building, blinking at the sight of Ulquiorra who stared with no emotion before bowing in greeting.

"Please forgive my colleague's intrusion on your home Tenzin-san, We have been given a mission by what you call spirits to aid the Avatar in her mission to keep balance" Ulquiorra said with Tenzin sizing him up before speaking to Delsin.

"I'll speak to you since I recognize you, is this the "living" statue, you mentioned?" Tenzin said with Delsin sweating nervously while moving behind Korra, paling like Ulquiorra as the man's eyes were shadowed before Korra pointed at him in shock.

"YOU HAVE A HOLE IN YOUR CHEST!" Korra yelled in shock which made Ulquiorra flinch, which made Starrk notice.

"You flinched, the world is ending" Starrk said unenthusiastically while scratching his back, not noticing Ikki standing behind him until he looked to the left.

"There is a little girl behind me, isn't there?' Starrk questioned before a boy landed on his back, peeking down with a calculating look.

"Who are you trespass-aahhhh oof" Meelo said before Starrk vanishing, sooner standing beside Ulquiorra with his hands in his pockets.

Turning to Tenzin to show a hollow hole where is sternum is located, shocking Tenzin.

"Three of us are from the same parallel world, soldiers chosen for a corrupted man's selfish goals, I learnt this before and after coming here when he abandoned us" Starrk said with Ulquiorra nodding, just as Lilynette and Alex approached.

With Alex letting his body ripple with biomass before relaxing into a triple threat member, manipulating his normal appearance back, with his hood down this time.

"Finally you take the hood down" Delsin said with Alex giving him a look of annoyance.

"shut it" Alex said with Lilynette giggling.

"What can you three do, since you can teleport?" Tenzin questioned still unconvinced, making Ulquiorra nod to stark who began walking to the island facing away from Republic city, confusing Tenzin before his eyes widened at the signs of blue energy forming in front of Starrk's chest before blasting forward, making a shockwave that made Tenzin gawk at the shear force while noticing the blast leaving damage to the landscape, letting Starrk after the demonstration he stood beside Ulquiorra in a heartbeat.

"Does that make you believe us or do you need another demonstration?" Starrk said tiredly with Tenzin holding his hands up.

"I believe you, just don't frighten anyone please, but Now I'll have to explain to the populace why a ray of energy caused an earthquake"

"He's right, any lower and you could have caused a high tsunami" Alex said with Starrk scratching his head childishly.

"That… hadn't really occurred to me" Starrk said before Lilynette sent him flying via high kick, a blank look on her face before standing up right with her arms crossed, looking down to see Jinora looking at her mask fragment, which would make Lilynette scowl, which didn't really happen because instead of scowling, smiled.

"Hello" Lilynette said

"Hi" Jinora greeted a second behind, making Lillynette smile wider.


End file.
